Un jeu
by Tyanilisha
Summary: J'ai joué. J'ai perdu. Qui a perdu ? Qui a perdu quoi ? Que se passe t'il ? Deathfic.


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi et **surtout pas** le mariage ! °grimace°

Auteur : Ben pas vraiment moi, ma conscience, enfin c'est quand même moi …

Couple : Je dirais rien ! Pas envie de mourir …

Résumé : Duo et Heero ont joué. Quel jeu ? Mais surtout qu'ont-ils joué ? Qui a perdu quoi ? Non, pas ça !

Note : C'est bizarre, je sais. Très. Oui, il y a de l'anglais. Parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose équivalent qui collait en français. Oui, ça se termine mal. Oui, en me relisant ce matin, j'ai eu peur de ce que j'avais écrit la veille à minuit. Maintenant vous êtes prévenus, et si je publie c'est pour avoir un (des ?) avis sur ce truc qui m'intrigue alors que j'en suis l'auteur.

**

* * *

Un jeu**

Il y a jeu et jeu.

C'était ton jeu.

Jouons.

Moi, j'ai joué mon cœur, et je l'ai perdu à la loterie. C'est trop tard que j'ai compris.

Tout était un jeu et pourtant rien n'était du au hasard. Tu as bien joué avec moi. Moi je ne jouais pas.

Moi je ne jouais pas.

Toi si. Pardonne-moi, je ne jouais pas.

Je n'ai jamais joué, du moins pas le bon montant. A trop jouer, on perd.

Je n'ai jamais su joué. Et j'ai perdu.

Et je donnerais tout pour jouer encore avec toi, même si moi je ne joue pas.

Vous tous pensiez que je jouais. Vous le pensez toujours. Et vous ne le penserez plus.

Je ne jouais pas, je me cachais.

Je m'en vais.

J'ai perdu.

*****

La pluie qui mouille doucement. Sournoisement.

Sur la route goudronnée, deux adolescents, tournés dans la même direction.

-« Duo !

-« J'ai perdu Heero. Pardon. »

L'un d'eux a un costume de mariage. Logique, une princesse a obtenu le nom Yuy il y a une heure à peine.

La pluie redouble. Le vent prévu par la météo n'arrive pas. Il n'y a que le bruit des gouttes d'eau sur l'asphalte, sur les feuilles, sur la terre. Le bruit de la pluie qui crépite sur la peau aussi.

-« Duo ! Ne t'en vas pas. Je ne voulais pas. »

La supplique est étouffée par la pluie. Elle est avalée par les nuages. Mais l'autre garçon, même s'il est de dos, n'a pu que l'entendre. Mais ce sont des mots sans valeur.

Ils se contredisent.

« Je ne voulais pas »

**Tu** ne veux rien.

« Je ne voulais pas »

Avant, effectivement, sans doute ne voulais-tu pas. **Maintenant** tu veux

« Je ne voulais pas »

Tu ne voulais pas que le jeu s'arrête. C'est la vérité.

Un rire résonne. Un rire enfantin envahit l'espace entre les gouttes d'eau de ses notes cristallines. Il n'en finit pas de retentir et de rebondir sur la pluie, sur les feuilles, la route, même sur l'autre jeune homme, celui en costume, il rebondit.

Le temps se fige. La nature, non. La pluie ne s'arrête pas. Les armes des Anges ne s'arrêtent pas. Les larmes des Anges ne s'arrêtent jamais, car Dieu est cruel. Car Dieu est amour. Qu'il existe ou pas, la vie existe. Et la vie c'est ça. N'est-ce pas ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se font face. Peut-être pour la première fois.

Regard mouillé contre regard métallique.

Comme si les rôles s'inversaient.

Un sursaut de celui qui a les larmes aux yeux. Il les clôt.

_Rest in peace. _

-« Maintenant, jouons au jeu de Shinigami », claironne une voix glaciale et joyeuse.

La cassure entendue eut deux conséquences. Deux, et seulement deux, un duo de conséquences jumelles. Deux impacts inéluctables depuis un tout petit peu plus d'une heure.

Un corps s'écroula, au sol.

Son cadavre est lavé par la pluie.

La seconde séquelle fut bien plus grave.

Et bien moins dramatique.

Le jeune homme en noir souriait, un sourire immense, la tête un peu penchée, la main dont le tranchant avait brisé une nuque toujours levée, la longue natte ruisselante de pluie.

-« Venez jouer ! »

Le jeune homme s'éloigna d'un pas souple, sans une hésitation.

Le vent se leva enfin, dégageant le visage de sa victime. Dévoilant un regard bleu surpris, terrifié et figé.

-« Venez jouer ! »

Le cri fut porté par le vent.

Pour Shinigami vous êtes tous des joueurs.

Jouez au jeu du chasseur.

Mourez au jeu de Sninigami.

_Rest in peace_

Fin

* * *

Tyanilisha : TYANIIIIIII !

Tyani : Tu m'avais demandé de l'aide, oui, ou non ?

Tyanilisha : Mais ! A la base c'était du Kanda x Allen avec une happy-end toute mignonne dans le plan de base.

Tyani : Et ?

Tyanilisha : Et maintenant c'est du 02 x 01 et c'est zarb, effrayant et triste !

Tyani : En bref, GENIAL.

Tyanilisha : … T'es vraiment ma conscience ? Parfois j'ai des doutes sur ton sens du mot « conscience » …

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


End file.
